The Best Plan- By yours sincerely Percy Jackson
by emeraldz23
Summary: I put my left hand under her chin lifting her head a bit. I put my right hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. Her grey beautiful eyes. She softened, and her tense muscles loosened.


ENJOY!

YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D

"C'mon Wise girl its not that hard" I whine

"Well i'm not a child of Poseidon so it is hard Seaweed Brain; now shut up" she replies back while attempting to skip a rock.

It skipped ish, kind off, not really…no. Nope it didn't.

We have been skipping rocks -or in Annabeth's case _trying_ to skip rocks- for nearly an hour now. We've been at this lake for nearly two hours since we decided to walk around seeing as we had nothing to do anyway. I wasn't complaining or anything though. I loved water so naturally I loved this lake too but the real thing was being with Annabeth.

"Here" I say while trying to reposition her stance and arm "Hold the pebble like this" I hold her wrist guiding her through the process "Then you flick it" We skipped the pebble across the lake with my arms around her and my head in her hair just above her ear.

"There we go, see that wasn't too hard right?" I say as we watched the pebble skip at least six times, bouncing on top of the calm water making ripples at it its wake.

"Thats because you helped me" Annabeth replied "I want to be able to do it myself"

Annabeth picked up another pebble and flicked her wrist to the direction of the water.

I sighed "its all in the wrist wise girl flick your wrist like this" I say showing her the proper way to flick her wrist.

She picked up another one and tried again. While she flicked the pebble, instead of watching the pebble _plonk_ into the water I watched her. She was wearing her CHB shirt with denim shorts and white converse shoes. Her yankees cap was hanging around a loop in her shorts and her hair was flying around in the light breeze. In my opinion she looks like a really hot goddess.

The only thing that messed up her look was her posture. Her shoulders were tense and she looked like she was about to jump into the water as well with her pebble. Her face was wrinkled in concentration making squiggly lines on her forehead.

"Wise girl your as stiff as rock, loosen up, you might as well jump into the water yourself and see if you skip a couple of times" I say with a grin, a plan forming in my head. Yes I can make plans and they do usually work. Ish.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. very funn-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because I put my arms around her and lifted her off the ground making her squeal before I chucked her in the water. Turns out she didn't skip but she did make a huge splash, wetting my shoes and jeans but that was no biggie since I was a son of Poseidon.

I followed her in and jumped as well, splashing her as her head popped up from the water.

Annabeth squealed "Percy!"

"Oops sorry, my hands must've slipped" I say shrugging while grinning like an idiot.

She started to splash me in the face but I just dived under and grabbed her legs from underneath the water. I pulled her down and created a bubble similar to the one I made after the second Titan War. She shoved my shoulder, crossed her arms and faced away from me.

I gotta admit she looked adorable.

But I also gotta admit that I was scared that she might not forgive me and that she would make one of her more better plans the ones that turn out better, and I become a laughing stock. She has really good blackmail. And I think I blame the Stolls for that.

"Awww c'mon please don't hate me" I say, pouting. I stuck out my bottom lip and made the cutest puppy eyes I could make.

She turned her head to look at me and I saw some of her will crumble. Her face softened a bit for like half a second before turning into a steely glare. I winced at that.

"Fine then I don't hate you" She says "Unless you fail to make it up to me, then I wont forgive you and I will hate you".

I thought about it for a few seconds.

What?! stop looking at me like that! Ok fine maybe a bit longer. Fine, fine a couple of minutes. Honestly! You can stop looking at me like that.

And in those couple of minutes I made the best plan ever. A plan worthy of Athena actually.

I put my left hand under her chin lifting her head a bit. I put my right hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. Her grey beautiful eyes. She softened, and her tense muscles loosened.

I leaned in still looking into here eyes. Swirling pools of different shades of grey. I held her face in my hands, her soft rosey cheeks. We were breathing each other's breaths (and considering that we were in a bubble it wasn't like we weren't already sharing the air but we were like right in front of each other faces), we were so close I could count each eyelash she had.

I leaned in even more. Closing whatever space we had left. She closed her eyes.

So did I.

My Plan?

Recreate the best Underwater Kiss in the world.

And that's what I did.

Well sort of.

This was the second best Underwater Kiss in the world.

We kissed for gods knows how long, but when we finished we were both breathing pretty heavily which is kinda weird since we were underwater and i'm a son of Poseidon but who cares, I just had like the second best underwater kiss!

I opened my eyes and I realised that I was grinning like an idiot again.

Her eyes were still closed so I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her. My face buried in her soft, blonde hair.

"Do you forgive me now?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes" she whispered back, her eyes still closed "I forgive you Seaweed Brain"

If it was possible to look even more of an idiot, thats what I did.

I turned her around again and she opened her beautiful grey eyes. I kissed her again. Just a quick peck.

We swam back up to the surface, well technically I swam back up with Annabeth in my arms snuggling into me.

We spent the rest of our day just enjoying the little free days we had alone together. We splashed around, talked, laughed, acted like an idiot (obviously just me) and watched the sunset.

My arm was around her as we sat their and watched the sun sink down. We might not be at the beach, but does the best sunset really have to happen there? I mean if you've got Apollo and Artemis as your friends, you can get the best sunset anywhere.

And if you're wondering what the lesson of today's story is?

Well the lesson is that I, Percy Jackson made the best plan in the world. :P

A/N SUP GUYS

Anyways this is what I wrote when I was supposed to start doing my Science Assignment but me being me I forgot my book in my locker :P

I wanna give a shoutout to my friend Animashlover101 coz she's gonna print out my science assignment for me since my printer ran out of ink which really sucks. if you guys like to read stuff about HTTYD or RoTG or Max and Shredder or something like that then go check her out. Oh yea she just wrote a new thingy about the Maze Runner, I think its the one she made for her English Assignment

Anyways

I have to go to school now so yea :P

YOURS IN PIZZANESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D


End file.
